Eros
Eros Eros is the sultry, sophisticated, ever-scheming God of Sexuality. In "The Sixth Sense", he is the father of Moses. Father Of A Torment-Subject Though a Greek god, Eros is constantly probing in the romantic affairs of other cultures. While spying on an Egyptian slave family, he came across a woman with two children, one gifted with the power of seeing death (Miriam). He was intrigued by this gifted family, and at the same time, wished to have a child of his own, a very special child. Instinctually, he had the slave woman bear his child. Before the baby was born, the woman discovered she was tricked into sexual relations by the god, and ran away. Angered, Eros cursed her baby to "forever be at the mercy of men with ravenous desires." When the baby was born, Eros wondered if the fact that it was male whether the curse would be peculiar...but he left it alone, and watched Moses grow up in an Egyptian palace after being adopted by a pharaoh. One day, Eros decides that he wishes to have a son back in his life. He confronts Moses in a dream, tells him everything of the past, and asks if Moses will accept him as his father. Moses is angered by all the things Eros has told him, considering the fact that it was his father's fault he was raped so many times...but Moses truly had no choice, for Eros would follow him no matter what. Originally, Eros wanted a child so badly he was tempted to steal one from someone Moses is close with, such as Aurora. But now he's unsure. The God Of Sex Eros is a god with no physical appearance. So he takes the form of anyone he wishes, male or female. He can mimick voices and mannerisms perfectly, because he watches his subjects closely. Because he is the God of Sex, he appears to be what you desire, and when he comes to someone, he knows exactly who to come as. He often uses the faces of Naveen and Eris; because of course, he wants to mimick only the attractive. The only distinction one can make between Eros and the real person, however, is the eyes. When gleaming in the sun, Eros's eyes will appear an icy, unnatural blue. Naturally, lust and romance surround this being. His aura is arousing and hypnotizing. Just being around him can give off an erotic feeling, and he uses this to his utmost advantage. Other Relations Eros is well-aware of the other gods and their intentions. *Hades is a very irritating figure to Eros, especially since he caused controversy between Moses and his love interest, Tiana, when he put Tiana in the hands of Quasimodo. Hades is less powerful than Eros, however, who never has, but certainly can, intervene if he feels Hades needs to be corrected. The two share a gruesome past that boils up the hatred in them both when confronted with one another. *Eris, Hades' wife, who is often used by Eros as a face to mimick. He transforms into her most often, because he likes the feeling of slipping from place to place like she can. *Lucifer has dealt with Eros once or twice, but they share almost no connection, other than their watching over Dimitri. *Tzekel-Khan, the God of Chaos, is Eros's only close associate and friend. The two share similar feelings toward society, the "gifted ones", and the Underworld, making them easy to get along. Eros often comes to Tzekel-Khan for advice, and vice versa. Because Tzekel-Khan is master to Proteusand guards him with strict bounds, Eros honors this and protects Proteus when he can as well. The two gods are aware that Moses and Proteus do in no way get along, and because of this, they work together to try to remedy the boys' hatred by intervening in their conflicts. They wish for peace between Moses and Proteus no matter what, and they will as well discipline the two when things get out of hand. *Zeus is a dead god, but Eros has always admired and feared him. Thus, Eros makes his decisions based upon what Zeus would have approved of. Personality For one who thrives on romance, Eros is rather heartless himself. Sex, after all, without love is shallow and empty. So Eros embodies the ideas of lust rather than love. He has somewhat of a soft spot for people in an unusual way, however, and though he secretly helps sometimes, one will never know it. He never shows sympathy directly. Eros is truly lonely, having nothing to live for but sex, which is why he sought out his son. He hopes to redeem himself somewhat in being a father figure. He is a poor one, nonetheless, but tries to help Moses when he knows his son is going to suffer more than he can handle. His son's resentment towards him, however, causes him to think otherwise sometimes, and he is not always so moved by Moses's awful plights. He feels he deserves it somewhat. After all, his mother never should have run away.... His Most Clever Disguise Recently, Eros has had to save Moses from Proteus by sexual means. In return, Eros expected Moses to become more grateful; however, Moses completely hates his father for having forced him into seducing Proteus. This of course triggers Eros to be spiteful back, and concludes by Eros taking on the most clever disguise ever: Moses. After having transformed into his son, Eros locates and finally meets up with Aurora and Dimitri at their hideout. The catch: no one knows it's Eros. Everyone thinks it's Moses. So of course, they are suprised to see him. When asked of his journey and Sinbad (who the real Moses is with), he replies by telling them a lie: "Sinbad is dead. He drowned in the sea." Dimitri is devastated and filled with regret for not going after his love. Of course, this lie works to Eros's advantage: with Sinbad forgotten, Dimitri will find other interests. Plus, he will be too depressed to take charge of things in the house...which means Eros can get away with pretty much anything. Why is he doing this to Moses? To wreck his reputation, of course. For Eros, it's all a lesson he has to teach his son...the hard way. Eros Meets Esmeralda While with Dimitri and Aurora, Eros generally has to keep his cool by behaving just like his son. A short while after returning home, the false Moses encounters a beautiful dark-skinned woman and her dog. The dog, Steele, has been tracking Dimitri down, and had led his master straight to the hideout of Dimitri and Aurora. The woman is identified as Esmeralda, and she is yet to realize Dimitri is the one who nearly had her burned at the stake some time ago. Esmeralda and Steele are secretly looking for other "gifted ones" that they can deliver to Hades. Dimitri will be completely unaware of this. When Esmeralda first introduces herself to Eros (who she thinks is Moses), she is immediately drawn to his aura of sexuality; becoming nervous, shy, almost at a loss of words around him. He likes this very much, and takes advantage by flaunting his aura more heavily. Steele, however, senses bad vibes from him, as his canine instincts tell him something is false about "Moses". Because Esmeralda can pick up on Steele's feelings, she changes her mood almost immediately, also due to her bipolar disorder. Eros enjoys her little quirks, nonetheless. Eros finds Esmeralda very attractive, and though he is supposed to behave like his son, he cannot help but come off as his true sultry self towards her. He knows he can worm his way into her senses, but won't go far considering Dimitri is still around, and he must avoid arising suspicions. In turn, his constant change in attitudes confuses Esmeralda, who herself may or may not be developing interest in him. This is unclear from her standpoint, but certainly, Eros has a lascivious eye for her. Esmeralda's shifting negativity and the vibes she gets from Steele often tell her to stay away. Deals & Spells Eros's most recent plight has been the deal he made with Lucifer. They had decided amongst themselves that Dimitri needs a new lover, someone that Zeus would not take offense to if he were alive, and would please Dimitri's broken heart. The Conclusion: Eros cast a love spell on Dimitri, making him fall in love with the werewolf Gaston. This benefits Eros, as Zeus would have him exiled if Sinbad & Dimitri's affairs continued. It also keeps Gaston away from Esmeralda, so Eros has more time to spend with her, as possibly more than her friend. Eros's Past: Everything Is Not What It Seems The keys to understanding Eros's complex personality and mindset all stem from his past, which scarred him tremendously. As it is said in Ancient myth, Eros's first lover was Psyche (Teegra), a beautiful mortal that was forced to betray him in the end. He loved her deeply, but let her memory go after the centuries passed. His second affair with a human would cost him much more than heartbreak. Eros was not always faceless. He was beautiful, happy, and free-spirited once. His face resembled Moses's to a great extent, but his features were finer and his eyes were blue. In fact, he was at one time, the God of Love, not simply of Sex. Though this is still his duty, he now slacks on much of his job or goes about it corruptly. As a young, popular god, female and male gods and humans fell at his feet, for he was absolutely charming. The God of the Underworld, Hades, grew increasingly jealous of Eros's popularity. He mocked and mistreated Eros many times. When Eros fell in love with a new human interest, an Asian prince that he would have frequent sexual enterprises with, Eros ignored Hades in every way, until one day, Hades grew so enraged that he got him alone in a dark place, knocked him down, and carved his face out. Eros was left upon the floor, lone, crying and bleeding, with all dignity stripped of him. He lay there for days until he was found by the god Tzekel-Khan, who took him in, bound his wounds in cloth, and cared for him until Eros grew out of the shock. The two became best friends from then on, only trusting in each other. While Eros stayed with Tzekel-Khan, his mind swam in bitterness, vengeance, and a newly developed carelessness. He contemplated his situation, until he finally decided to strike back at Hades. Instead of turning to violence, Eros would take his revenge by transforming into anyone he so pleased, mocking, scheming and lying as he went, just for the thrill. He would flaunt his deceiving sex life to Hades and this time, Hades would say nothing. Eros would forever continue this trend of treachery, lust and wicked intent until it "consumed Hades alive", so he pledged. He has been this way ever since. Centuries passing, Eros had many other affairs, with various humans and gods, which were all acts of lust. To date, Eros's affairs include: the lone sea god Triton, the Queen of the Dead Akhesa who frequently shows up at Eros's door to threaten him with her zombies (which do not scare Eros in the least, so he ignores her), and Psyche's new immortal form which was made after a recent deal with Eris. Psyche now searches for Eros, but wen she finds him with his new interest Esmeralda, she will not be too pleased...